My Dramione
by dramioneisthebestcoupleever101
Summary: What happens when two unlikely lovers fall in love? He's with someone and she's with someone. The tension between them breaks and soon they- SORRY! Have to read more to find out. Rated T for kissing... and stuff.
1. Blood Issues

Paste your document here...

Draco P.O.V

I watched as she headed over to the Gryffindor table, sitting down next to her two best friends, Harry and Ron. The news was that she and Ron were dating now, and it was filling me with envy.

"Dracikins," Pansy said to me, breaking my train of thought. "Are you okay?" I nodded and put my hand under my chin, and rested there for a few moments. "I'm alright."

Blaise stood up and dismissed himself from the Slytherin Table, coughing loudly as he left. Pansy muttered, "Go drink some water, freak," and stood up to go to the girls' lavatory while dragging me along also.

"Look, Pans'," I said nervously as she turned around to face me. "I got to go to Quidditch Practice, so I'll see you at the Common Room." Pansy opened her mouth to say something, but I left quickly before I could do so.

"Stupid little cow," I muttered to myself as I rounded the corner leading to the Quidditch field. "Opens her legs for any stupid git, like me," I ran my hands through my pale blonde hair and shuddered. _What am I saying! She's my girlfriend. _I thought to myself. Quickly changing into my uniform, I flew out into the field.

Hermione P.O.V

Licking my lips, I looked at the Gryffindor table that was piled with food. "Mmmm, yum," I muttered to myself. Ron put his arm around me. "You're thin as a twig-eat up."

I smiled at my boyfriend as I piled my food up high on my plate. A mountain of sausages, potatoes, peas, Yorkshire puddings, and gravy was toppling over. "Arggh, Can't, pile, any, more, food!" Ron and Harry laughed at my expression.

"That's my girl," Ron smiled. Oddly, I felt embarrassed when he said that. Ignoring my feelings, I giggled, twirled my hair, and dug in.

Draco P.O.V

Wind tussles my gel-covered hair as I flew around the Quidditch field alongside my teammates. "Bloody stupid gel," I remarked. Mulciber looked confused.

"We're here to play _Quidditch_ Malfoy, not to talk about _hair._" Mulciber sneered as he flipped his Beaters bat just to show off. "We _all _know it's _perfect._"

I clenched my fist and tried to ignore it. _Just ignore it, Draco. _"I'm sorry _Father_," I said sarcastically. Mulciber glared at me throughout the whole practice.

. . .

I dismounted my broom and spun it admiringly. "Father paid a lot for it," I said to the team captain. He just grunted in reply.

"Useless, fricken, lump," I murmured. Unsatisfied with how Quidditch practice went, I unhappily drudged to the Slytherin common room, where I met Pansy.

"Dracikins!" she yelped. At times, she reminded me of a puppy who'd just got their tail trodden on. "How are you, Draci'? This was one of these times. Shrugging, replied in a monotone voice. "I think I'm going to ditch Quidditch."

Pansy yelped again. "After all you've been through? After all those fights with Potter," She put her ratty hair behind her ear. "And that Weasley and…and _Mudblood," _

Inside, it felt like had just exploded with fury. No one calls my-my Her- No. She's not mine, she's Ron's. I gritted my teeth.

"Yes, that _Mudblood,"_


	2. Shadows

Hermione P.O.V

It was after dinner and I was walking to the Gryffindor Common Room alone because Fred and George decided to blow up Snape's private bathroom toilet seat… and you can probably figure out the rest.

"Gosh, Pansy, will you just leave me alone for once in my life?" I heard an angry voice say. Turning around, I came face to face with none other than Draco fricken bloody hell bastard Malfoy. Or so I thought he was a fricken bloody hell bastard.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked. I glared at him.

"Why do you-" Frowning in confusion, I folded my arms. "Wait, did you call me by my first name, or am I hallucinating?"

Malfoy blushed. "You're just hallucinating," he mumbled. I couldn't help but crack a smile. He had a look of surprise on his face when I smiled. Frowning again, I turned to leave. "Wait!"

I spun around and my face was inches from his. Malfoy grabbed my hair and tried to kiss me, but I refused.

"Leave me alone you bas-"I screamed. My scream was unfortunately cut short by the touch of soft lips against my lips. Moving back, Malfoy sunk into the shadows with a smirk.

Draco P.O.V

My stomach filled with guilt as I walked to the Slytherin Common Room. _I shouldn't have kissed her-I already have a girlfriend…._

"Actually I don't have a girlfriend," I mumbled to myself. "I have a pet puppy,"

Whispering the password, I skulked into the Common Room and ran into Pansy. She folded her arms and made little creases in her forehead.

"Where have _you _been?" she inquired with a scowl. I shrugged as I grabbed my potential girlfriend's hand and dragged her into the Lounge Area.

"I'm sorry, but I quit Quidditch," I said, emphasizing my feelings. Pansy's scowl turned into a look of sympathy. "Oh! I'm sorry Draco!"

She hugged me and I flinched. "But you're girlfriend will _always _be with you…" she sympathized.

Feeling like I was drowning in my own guilt, I stood up and headed out of the Common Room; Pansy quickly yapping behind me…

Hermione's P.O.V

The Fat Lady was singing for the third time this week.

"Somewheeerrree oooooverrrrrrrrrr the rrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaiinbow ," she…well, 'sang'. I covered my ears as I reached the entrance. Muttering the password that was 'Gobsmacker', I slipped through the passageway and into the Common Room- sitting down on the comfy red arm chair with satisfying thump.

Half- and- hour later, Ron and Harry slipped creaked the door open and popped their unusually colored heads in. I burst out laughing.

"Ha! So, I'm guessing that the prank didn't go so well…" I snickered. Ron nodded while Harry made a funny face. Sitting down next to me, Ron kissed me on the cheek. I flinched and he jumped back in surprise.

"What's wrong, babes?" he asked. I tensed and thought of Draco's beautiful grey eyes, his platinum blonde hair, and his soft lips. Trembling I stood up.

"Ron; it's over."


End file.
